Coming Home
by Animefreak20006
Summary: This is a continuation of Gravitation episode 13.


**Updated Author's Note(01/04/2020): This story was written over 13 years ago. It was reported for some reason and I gave up on it. I am uploading the story in its original form. If anyone wants to be my beta(serious inquiries only), I will gladly accept your help. After reading several of my favorite unfinished fictions, I realized that I hate endless cliffhangers. Any prior mentions of past reviews are also 13 years old and remind me of the boundless elation I felt when people first read this fiction. This is not an accurate depiction of my writing style, but rather an idea that was sparked by an overly zealous and younger version of myself. I had my own vision of the events I wanted to occur and didn't care how it was expressed. However, I don't regret writing this because it opened the doors to my own creativity and forced me to explore new ideas, which I have displayed in my poetry.**

_Disclaimer-I don't own Gravitation; the only things I own are the idea for the story and my tape with all 13 episodes of Gravitation._

_Author's Note- This is my first story and lemon; please be nice. This story continues after the last episode of Gravitation. Lemons are hard to write. Italics represent thoughts._

"Eiri, where to?"

"I'm going back home," Eiri replied as he walked away from Kitazawa's grave.

Tohma watched his brother-in-law leave with a rather remorseful expression on his face because he felt terrible about what he said to Shuichi; especially, considering he's the reason Yuki was able to relinquish his past and move on with his life. He realized in that moment he needed to apologize to him and with that he took off.

Back in Japan, the Zepp Tokyo Clubhouse was flooded with millions of hardcore Bad Luck fans cheering; applauding; and begging for more; but, much to their dismay, Bad Luck could only perform one last song, Glaring Dream.

**Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga**

**Ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaeseru**

**Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way**

**Kogo e sou na boku o terasu**

**Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te naka o suri nukete**

**Negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru**

**Boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto**

**Nagasaeru fuan dake o tsugeru yasashisa mo**

**Ein ni mita sareta ashita mo hoshi kunai**

**Kimi ni todoke ruhazuno kotaba wa it's talk to myself**

**Kage mo naku hibi ni ochiru**

**Awaku somaru kisetsu o miageru Life Winter Dream**

**Tachi domaru boku o sarau**

**Kaze ni kisareru torinoko sareru mune ni kaji kamu akogaremo**

**Tsumetai toki ga yume in tadayou sono te no naka ni uketomete**

**Negai kazo e mazame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru**

**Boku o michibiku kasu kana shiruetto**

When the performance came to an end, Bad Luck went backstage, where Ryuichi glomped on Shuichi.

"SHUICHI, you were Super Sparkly; you gave me and Mr. Bear goosebumps! (1) Can I have your autograph?"

Before Shindou could reply, Noriko dragged him (1) off because they were due to perform in five minutes. Hiro, Suguru, K, and Mr. Sakano went home to get rested up for the next concert. Shuichi, however, stayed to watch his idol but, before Tohma (he just arrived) took the stage with his fellow Nittle Grasper group members, he issued a sincere, heartfelt apology to his employee and wished him good luck with Eiri. Tohma also warned him not to purposely hurt Yuki or he would face dire consequences; then he accompanied Ryuichi and Noriko. While Shindo cheered from the sidelines, he pondered what his boss meant by Dire consequences.

Meanwhile, Yuki had just arrived in Japan; he knew his pink-haired, hyperactive, bundle of joy would be home last so he decided to surprise him. First, he prepared some rice, grilled chicken, and green beans. Next he baked a strawberry cake with accentuated with various flavors of Pocky sticks erupting from the sides. Then he searched for the candles (which had an apple-cinnamon aroma) he kept hidden in a secret compartment of the bathroom and arranged them around the room. He checked the windows to ensure they were down and locked. He also shut the blinds because he didn't want the paparazzi to have a field day with his gift to his lover. Lastly, he dimmed the lights to create the illusion of an empty house.

In another part of Japan, Nittle Grasper was finishing their last set. After electrifying the crowd like Bad Luck had previously, Ryuichi yet again, glomped Shuichi.

"YAY SHUICHI, we're both SUPER SPARKLY!"

Tohma and Noriko regarded this spectacle with a look of amusement painted on their faces.

" Ryuichi, I can't breathe."

" Oh sorry about that; I was super excited."

" I could tell. Oh I have to go," Shuichi replied as he left the building.

Luckily for the young pop star, the novelist's new place wasn't too far from Zepp Tokyo so; it only took him 30 minutes to get home.

As soon as he stepped through the door, he immediately turned on all the lights assuming that Eiri would not be home until the following day. Little did he know, the novelist was awaiting him in the bedroom.

" Why is this food sitting out here? Ow! It's still steaming hot!

Sounds like the brat has finally come home, Eiri commented to himself.

Yuki left the room and went to greet his lover. Shuichi heard the bedroom door open and from behind it appeared the object of his affection, Eiri Yuki. Shuichi was so stunned that his whole body froze like a statue. At first he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. When Eiri kissed him that thought vanished and he kissed back. They battled for dominance but the novelist won it by forcing Shuichi to succumb to his masterful technique. Finally due to a lack of air, Yuki pulled away and held his lover close; the pop star melted in his arms. Yuki felt how hard Shindo was and began to wonder if he should skip dinner and ravage Shuichi's body.

"No I spent all that time fixing that meal and we're going to enjoy it together.

They walked over to the table and started consuming the food while occasionally sneaking loving glances at one another.

Mmmm That was delicious!

Just wait there's more. Close your eyes, Eiri instructed.

Shindo did as he was told and Yuki retrieved the Strawberry Pocky. He took the top off and placed it on the table.

You can open your eyes now.

He opened his eyes; hugged Yuki and exclaimed, Strawberry Pocky, my favorite; thank you so much!

You're welcome brat, he replied as he returned the hug.

Then they ate the confectionery treat.

Why are you being so romantic?'

Because I love you, the novelist responded as he slowly led Shuichi into the bedroom.

Once inside, Eiri's lips descended upon the pop star's while simultaneously leading him towards the bed. Shindo fell on his back while his lover climbed on top of him. Yuki stripped his lover of his shirt revealing a small yet muscular chest that tapered down to a petite waist and long, toned legs. Then he resumed kissing Shuichi, and slowly moved from his lover's delicate lips to his ears. Eiri licked and nipped at them causing Shuichi to moan with longing and pleasure. Yuki's hands traveled south to the defenseless rosy peaks on the pop star's chest. He began his delicious torture by occasionally nipping at them and mixing in a lick and bite. He turned wild, bucking his hips against his blonde lover.

After a few minutes of teasing him, Yuki removed his hands from the overexcited, rock hard nipples and slowly dragged them to the rim of his lover's boxers (whatever fabric/color you want); he gazed at Shuichi. His eyes were glazed over with lust; a cherry blush colored his face; strawberry bangs stuck to his face; and a bit of drool clung to his mouth.

So beautiful, Eiri remarked before going back to the task at hand and pulling off the pop star's boxers.

Yuki engulfed Shuichi's erection while fondling his (Shuichi) balls. An oasis of tears leaked out of his eyes when Yuki massaged the sensitive spot where the shaft and sac meet.

"Eiri, I'm going to mmmpphh!

He bit his lip to hold in his screams of pleasure. Yuki's hands moved to pump up and down on his member while Yuki sucked more powerfully, creating a vacuum-like suction from his mouth. This caused the pop star to mewl and jerk from the increased pressure around his member. A few moments later, Eiri heard his lover call out to him and Shuichi's warm seed hit the back of his throat.

The pop star had just regained his composure when he felt the first of Yuki's lube -slicked fingers circling his puckered entrance before (1) slowly sliding it in. Shuichi moaned and rocked against Eiri's finger, pushing it deeper inside of him. The novelist added two final fingers to help him stretch out the pop star even more in order to prepare him for the main event.

Yuki please.

Please what? What is it that you desire?

"I want you inside I want you inside of me."

That plea was barely adequate by Eiri's standards but he decided to allow his lover relief because he was still learning after all. As the novelist lubricated himself, Shuichi wondered how this blonde Adonis could love him and how he got undressed so quickly. The time came to an abrupt end when he felt himself being penetrated.

Yuki began thrusting in and out of his lover in a slow yet steady pace.

Soon Shuichi began arching up meeting him thrust for thrust, he begged the author to speed up. Eiri increased his pace and grabbed the pop star's throbbing erection, stroking him up and down. Shuichi became lost in a world of pleasure. It wasn't too long before the singer's muscles clenched around Eiri, signaling his peak was near. Since he was in the same boat himself, Yuki sped up the sensations in and on his lover until Shuichi convulsed and shouted out his name. Yuki gave one last thrust and joined his lover in the throes of an intense orgasm.

After they had recovered, Eiri pulled out of his lover and held him close; sleep then consumed the novelist but the singer had one last thought that prevented him from dozing off (2) in the arms of the one who loves him (2).

`I wonder if it'll be like this from now on.

Shuichi then moved closer into the blonde's protective embrace and left the waking world.

**Again, if you would like to be my beta for his fiction, please message me here or on Twitter. My Twitter is SailorcosmosKr1. Serious inquiries only. I need a person that is great with descriptions. I know the direction I want to push this fiction, but I need a helping hand.**

(1) I borrowed that from the show.

(2) I borrowed this from Xscape's The Arms of the One Who Loves You.

Animefreak20006: Special shout-out to MHMartini and SS-Dragon-Lady; you guys rock and are my favorite authors!

Animefreak20006: Don't read The Ravages of AIDS by corned cream because he/she uses the f word and I don't mean fuck. They also play in to that stupid stereotype about AIDS being a gay disease. Now I don't like to drop names but, this person lit a fire under me; I thought I was reading a normal yet tragic death fiction but he/she screws it up.

Yuki: Do you ever shut up? No one cares!

Shuichi: Normally I would think Yuki's being mean but, not this time. Even Ryuichi isn't this annoying so, I `m gonna finish this for you.

Animefreak20006: Hey wait just a damn minute-

Yuki: Oh shut your fucking mouth; you're not our real creator!

(Animefreak20006 retreats to find a happy place)

Shuichi: That was harsh but at least we got her to button her lip. Before Yuki and I leave please (on the behalf of Animefreak20006) leave reviews and if you have a better story title feel free to drop her a line. Bye all you Gravitation fans


End file.
